


Beanball

by Alette



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball Idiots, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/pseuds/Alette
Summary: Hanjung High School and Grant Academy are sworn rivals. So when Grant gets a new pitcher, Lee Dongmin, of course Hanjung's first batter Moon Bin hates him.Until, of course, he doesn't.





	1. Strike 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day 💕

“Did you hear? Grant got a new pitcher.”

Bin looked up from his lunch. “What happened to Kang Hyunjae? Got hurt?”

“Nope,” said Sanha, popping the p. “The new guy just won his place.”

That made Bin pause. He was a good pitcher, that flat-nosed bastard Kang Hyunjae. He’d been Grant’s second pitcher for ages, and after Kim Jaehyun graduated everyone was sure he’d be first. Who was this new kid that had replaced him?

On his left, Minhyuk seemed to pick up on his thoughts. “It doesn't matter,” he said. “We're gonna crush them anyway. Grant don't stand a chance against us.”

Bin nodded. Minhyuk was right. Who cared if Grant had a new pitcher? Hanjung was gonna wipe the floor with them no matter what.

The world of inter high school baseball was cutthroat, and there were no bigger rivals than Grant Academy and Hanjung High School. The two schools had two of the best teams in the league, and every year it was a two-way fight for the title. They were right near each other too, Grant at the top of the gently sloping hill, Hanjung at the foot.

There was nothing Bin wanted more in life than to absolutely demolish Grant in the league. They were a bunch of prissy, stuck-up brats that only got that good because their daddies paid for expensive equipment and coaches, everybody knew that. Kang Hyunjae had been the worst of them all, walking around with his nonexistent nose sticking in the air. Bin wondered if their new one would be as much of an asswipe.

“What's he like?” he asked. “The new pitcher.”

“Really popular,” said Sanha confidentially. They were sitting in the cafeteria, surrounded by chattering students, and Bin had to lean forward to hear him properly. “All the students love him.”

Despite being one whole year younger than Bin and Minhyuk, Sanha always seemed to know the latest news. Bin guessed it was something about his babyface that made people blab to him. He knew a lot about baseball too, which was how he'd gotten so close to Bin and Minhyuk. It was too bad his long, gangly noodle body couldn't play worth a damn.

“Pretty boy, then,” said Minhyuk.

Bin snorted. It was a bit rich for Minhyuk to go around calling other guys pretty boy, when he was objectively pretty himself. His features were unique and a little strong, but with his soft chocolate brown hair and shiny eyes he was definitely pretty.

“He's friends with Park Jinwoo,” said Sanha.

“Friends with the new captain?” Bin gave Minhyuk a look. “That's kinda convenient.”

“That doesn't mean anything,” said Minhyuk with a shrug. “You're friends with me.”

“Yeah, but I was in the team before,” said Bin, kind of offended.

“Look, whether he got in the team with his skills or connections or whatever, it's all the same,” said Minhyuk. “We're gonna crush his team and humiliate him. As first batter, I expect you to shatter this new kid's dreams.”

Bin grinned. “My pleasure.”

 

°•°•°•

 

“Nervous for your first game?”

Dongmin smiled tightly. “Kind of.”

“You'll be fine,” said Jinwoo, clapping him on the back. “You're good.”

“Thanks,” said Dongmin, trying to relax the smile into something natural. “It's just I only started playing recently…”

“But you were still good enough to beat Hyunjae sunbae,” said Jinwoo. “So don't worry about it and keep practicing. The game's next week anyway.”

“I can't believe you spent all that time on the debate team,” said Myungjun, the third member of their close circle. “Like, seriously? _Debate_? Over _baseball_?”

“He did win a national medal,” said Jinwoo, grinning.

“Yeah, and now he's gonna help us crush Hanjung,” said Myungjun. “Even better.”

The three of them were sprawled out on the grass of the soccer field, enjoying the weak spring sunshine. Myungjun had chosen the spot. He liked being outdoors, usually in the sunlight. With his golden dyed hair and bright smile, he was pretty much sunlight himself.

“They’re a good team,” said Dongmin. Everyone knew that. The rivalry between the two schools was fierce, and Dongmin had watched enough games to know the Hanjung team was good.

“Yeah, but so are we,” said Jinwoo. He ruffled a hand through his golden brown bangs. “Plus, we have you. You’re new so they don’t have any strategies against you.”

“I guess,” said Dongmin, gut twisting. He really didn’t want to let the team down. He’d done well enough in tryouts, but what if he couldn’t take the pressure of a real game? What if he ended up ruining the team’s reputation and disappointing everyone?

“You’ll do fine,” said Jinwoo reassuringly. He smiled, big, handsome face just radiating confidence. Dongmin tried to smile in return.

“I heard the first batter has some kind of grudge against you,” said Myungjun, inching closer.

“Who’s the first batter?” asked Dongmin, lost. He didn’t even know this kid, and he’d already started a grudge?

“Moon Bin,” said Myungjun. He wasn’t on the team, exactly, but he’d ingratiated himself into the coaching staff, and called himself their head analyst. They didn’t have any analysts.

“I know him,” said Jinwoo. “He seemed alright.”

“Apparently he’s not alright when it comes to Dongmin,” said Myungjun. He turned to Dongmin and said seriously, “He said he was gonna crush you.”

That… didn’t sound good. But Jinwoo shrugged and said, “That’s just how they talk. We talk like that too, in case you forgot.”

“I don’t know, that’s just what I heard,” said Myungjun with a shrug. “Still think we should be careful. Don’t want anything happening to our little prince.”

Dongmin turned red and sputtered. “Hyung!”

 

°•°•°•

 

“His name’s Lee Dongmin.”

Bin slung his bag over his shoulder. “The new pitcher?”

Sanha nodded eagerly. “He was on the debate team,” he said. “That’s why he never even tried out for baseball.”

They walked together to the door of the classroom, where Minhyuk was waiting for them. “So he’s, like, a total newbie,” said Bin. “And he still made it on the team?”

“Yeah, and he’s really popular too,” said Sanha. “He won a medal with the debate team.”

“Can you get some information that’s actually useful?” asked Minhyuk as they joined the crush of students leaving school. “Like how he pitches? A video of him practicing or something?”

“I’ll try, but I don’t think I can,” said Sanha thoughtfully. “They’re trying to keep him a secret weapon.”

Minhyuk muttered something under his breath that might’ve been ‘damn Grant bastards’. Bin slung an arm over his shoulder and said, “Doesn’t matter. I’m ready to destroy him in front of everyone.”

“Don’t get too cocky,” said Minhyuk. He shifted under Bin’s arm but didn’t pull away. “He’s obviously on the team for a reason.”

“Yeah, and one of those reasons might be ’cause he has an in with Park Jinwoo,” said Bin casually. “Or just to throw us off. It might all be a trick. They say he’s pitching, but in the end they’ll switch him out with Hyunjae.”

“His name’s in the roster they submitted to the league,” said Sanha. “I don’t think it’s a trick.”

“Okay, he’ll pitch then, it doesn’t matter,” said Bin dismissively. “Lee Dongmin’s butt will be on the ground by the end of it, total K.O.”

He made punching motions in the air, nearly strangling Minhyuk in the process. Minhyuk choked and threw him off, while Sanha shrieked in laughter. Bin laughed too, bent over. He stopped laughing when Minhyuk grabbed him by the throat in revenge.

 

°•°•°•

 

“He said he’s gonna beat you up!”

Dongmin burst into surprised laughter. “What?”

“The Hanjung kid, Moon Bin,” said Myungjun, serious as salt. “He said he’s gonna beat you up.”

“Hyung, please,” said Dongmin, closing his locker door. “He’s not going to beat me up. We’re just playing baseball.”

“You know Hanjung takes it way too seriously,” said Myungjun. “They’re, like, obsessed.”

Dongmin thought back to when Grant had gone to the final last year, and Myungjun had lost two nights’ sleep in stress over it. “Sure,” he said.

“It’s true,” insisted Myungjun. They walked around a group of girls gathered in a circle talking about the chemistry quiz results. “Also, I heard Moon Bin is kind of a delinquent.”

That made Dongmin pause. “Really?”

“Really,” said Myungjun confidentially. “I have a friend or two there, you know. He beat someone up first year. They had to go to the hospital.”

Okay, that was serious. That was actually serious. “Why?” asked Dongmin.

“Don’t know,” said Myungjun. “Don’t even know who he beat up. Y’know he’s really popular at Hanjung now so they don’t talk about it.”

“Oh, wow,” said Dongmin. He had to admit, he was getting kind of anxious now. People got in fights all the time, but actually sending someone to the hospital? That was a big deal.

“So if he tries to get close to you, don’t let him,” said Myungjun. He looked deadly serious, and concerned. “The game’s a big deal but I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I don’t even know what he looks like,” said Dongmin. He’d attended a few games before, but he hadn’t really paid attention to what the players looked like. He only really knew the face of Hanjung’s captain and catcher, Park Minhyuk.

“Tall, black hair,” said Myungjun. “Honestly he’s kind of handsome too. Everyone fawns over him and Park Minhyuk over there. Their standards are so low.”

Park Minhyuk was pretty cute, but Dongmin wasn’t gonna say that in front of Myungjun. He took the Grant-Hanjung rivalry way too serious sometimes. “Thanks for the advice, hyung,” said Dongmin. “I gotta get to class.”

“No problem,” said Myungjun, with a smile. “See you at practice.”

Dongmin nodded and smiled, and then set off for his class. He spotted Jinwoo leaning against the wall, talking to a few juniors, and he sped up.

“Hyung,” he said as he got close. “I wanted to ask you something.”

The juniors quickly said bye and left, whispering among themselves, probably about the coming game. It was in a few days. Jinwoo turned to Dongmin with a smile and asked, “What’s up?”

Dongmin went straight for it. “Is it true Moon Bin sent someone to the hospital when he was a freshman?” he asked.

There was a pause while Jinwoo thought it over. “That’s just a rumor,” he said finally.

“Do you think it’s a rumor that might be true?” asked Dongmin. A few guys passed by with a quick greeting, and Dongmin smiled and greeted back.

“Well…” Jinwoo avoided eye-contact. “I’ve heard it before…”

“You can’t be serious,” said Dongmin, in disbelief. “He assaulted someone and he’s still on the baseball team? He’s going to play against us on Saturday!”

“Well it was before he joined the team,” said Jinwoo. “And it didn’t go on his permanent record so…” He saw Dongmin’s expression and quickly added, “Besides, we don’t know if it’s true.”

“Apparently he’s been going around saying he wants to attack me,” said Dongmin.

That flipped Jinwoo’s niceness switch. “Okay, he’s not going to do that,” he said grimly. “Even if he wanted to, I wouldn’t let him.”

“I’m not worried about it,” said Dongmin, but that was kind of a lie. He was pretty worried about it. There were some tall, strong-looking guys in the Hanjung team, and one of them might be Moon Bin.

“If he even looks at you wrong, I’ll straighten him out,” said Jinwoo, and it was no empty threat. “Forget about him and focus on practice. You got this, Dongmin.”

Dongmin forced out a laugh. “You’re right,” he said. “Besides, he’s just some dumb bully. I’m not letting him get to me.”

Jinwoo smiled and thumped him on the back, and then they entered the classroom together.

 

°•°•°•

 

“He said you were stupid! And a bully!”

Minhyuk slammed his book shut. “He said _what_?”

Bin put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder to calm him down. “Lee Dongmin said that?” he asked. “About me?”

Sanha nodded. “For some reason he really hates you,” he said. “He even got Park Jinwoo into it too. He said he’d beat you up if you looked at Dongmin.”

“He’s the pitcher, how the hell am I supposed to _not_ look at him?” Bin was confused.

“Wow, I thought Park Jinwoo was actually decent,” said Minhyuk. “I don’t know if it’s because this Dongmin dude’s been saying shit to him or because he was made captain, but wow.”

“I knew there was something up with this guy,” said Bin, leaning back in his chair. They were spending break in their class for once, when Sanha had come rushing in from the other room.

“I mean, we all know Bin’s dumb, but that doesn’t mean he gets to say it,” said Minhyuk, earning a kick from Bin under the desk.

“I’ll show that snobby jerk,” said Bin, determination filling his chest. No stuck-up debate nerd was gonna call him stupid and a bully. “He’s gonna regret it on Saturday.”

 

°•°•°•

 

The ground was buzzing. The stands were packed, one side the solid blue of Grant’s uniform, the other red for Hanjung. The game was taking place in Grant’s baseball field, the large buildings creating an impressive backdrop.

Dongmin’s hands were sweating. He was nervous as all hell. This was his first real game, and it was against his school’s hated rivals. He had to do well. He couldn’t let them down.

“Min, calm down,” said Myungjun, putting an arm around him. “You’re gonna do great.”

Dongmin just nodded, unable to speak. He looked over to Jinwoo, who was busy having a serious talk with one of their teammates. They were all gathered on one side of the field, under the warm spring sun. They’d only go into the dugouts after greeting the opposing team before the match began.

Hanjung. Their players were gathered on the opposite side of the ground, a mass of white and red. Dongmin peered at them, trying to find Moon Bin. All sorts of rumors had been swirling at Grant about him. He was a delinquent. He was violent. He’d bullied someone into dropping out of school.

All of them had one thing in common, though. Moon Bin hated Dongmin.

Dongmin took a deep breath. He didn’t know if Moon Bin actually wanted to hurt him, but he really, really hoped not. It didn’t matter, he told himself. He could do this. He could beat him. As first batter, Moon Bin would be the first person Dongmin would go up against, the first person he had to prove himself against.

He could do this.

 

°•°•°•

 

“Get in line!” Minhyuk called out.

He stood in place, and all the other guys filed in behind him. As vice-captain Bin stood right at the head of their line, their pitcher Junhui at the end. They walked out onto the ground in that order, and as they did, so did Grant.

At the front of the blue line was Park Jinwoo, short dude with a big jaw. He’d dyed his hair golden, a mix of brown and blond, and it looked good on him. Damn it. Still, Minhyuk looked better. Bin hoped Park Jinwoo knew that.

Bin scanned the line. Where was Lee Dongmin? Where was Grant’s famous new pitcher? Behind Park Jinwoo was Yoo Taeyang, then Kang Chanhee, Kim Youngkyun, other familiar faces… where was the new kid… where…

And then Bin saw him at the end of the line. And his jaw dropped open.

Lee Dongmin was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

He didn’t have his cap on, and the spring sunshine shone directly on his face. His hair was pitch black, messily pushed back to show off a perfect set of dark eyebrows. He was not only handsome, he was pretty too, with pink lips and delicate features and Bin really couldn’t think right anymore.

They lined up, facing each other. Someone was saying something, but Bin barely registered it. Dongmin was so far away. As sneakily as he could, he leaned forward and looked down the line. Dongmin stood straight, expression closed, focusing on something in the distance. He was really, really gorgeous. He was tall too, nicely proportioned. The baseball uniform looked good on him. Anything would look good on him—

As if on instinct, Dongmin turned, and made eye contact with Bin.

Bin knew he should look away, stop staring, but he couldn’t. Dongmin didn’t either. His expression was impossible to read, but then again, Bin was too busy being captured by his eyes. They were so dark and focused and _pretty_.

Someone was poking at Bin’s back, making him move forward. He let himself be prodded along, craning his neck to look at Dongmin. Dongmin wasn’t looking at him anymore, facing forward as he walked away. Bin tried to watch him go, leaning out of the line, trying to get a glimpse of his face.

Before he knew what was happening, Bin was in the dugout, and a baseball helmet and bat were being shoved in his hands. “Wha?” he managed to say. His head felt fuzzy.

“Go show ’em what you’re worth,” said Minhyuk, pushing him forward with a clap on the back. “You’re up.”

Bin let himself be pushed out of the dugout, and started walking up to the diamond, still dazed. He had to bat. Right. He was first batter, and his team had the first inning. He shook his head to try and get rid of the feeling, and took his place at home base. He could do this. It was only when he was standing there did Bin realize what the problem was.

Dongmin walked out onto the pitcher’s mound.

All other thoughts flew out of Bin’s head. Holy crap Dongmin looked good. He was pretty far, and he’d put on a cap, but he was still super, super gorgeous. It was more than his looks, Bin realized vaguely. He had an aura. Bin could feel it even from home base.

The umpire said something, and instinctively Bin fell into ready stance. The bat felt heavy in his loose grip, and he tried to hold on. It was hard to focus when Dongmin was there in front of him, looking _right at him_.

He saw Dongmin take a deep breath. He looked so focused, so intense. Bin could feel that gaze go right through him. And then Dongmin raised a leg as he pulled back, and oh wow he had a nice butt—

“Strike one!”

Bin blinked. What just happened?

The Grant catcher was tossing the ball back, stretching and returning to position. Bin looked at him, at the umpire, down at his bat. What had happened?

He looked back at Dongmin, who was stretching, getting ready for his second pitch. Bin took a deep breath. He had to focus. He couldn’t strike out. So what if the Grant pitcher was really tall and beautiful and had the aura force of a hurricane—

Dongmin pitched his second, and Bin realized a fraction too late what was going on. He swung hurriedly.

“Strike two!”

Bin looked around, trying to get his bearings. Sanha was in the stands, yelling something, but he couldn’t hear him. In the dugout, Minhyuk was not yelling, but his look told Bin he was in deep, deep shit.

Dongmin was already gearing up for the third pitch. Bin couldn’t strike out, he couldn’t, but he still felt totally dazed. He tried to adjust his grip on the bat, felt it slip, tried to adjust it again. Meanwhile, Dongmin was already lifting one perfect leg, and the moment was coming.

Dongmin threw the ball.

Bin swung, hard.

The next moment Dongmin hit the ground.

Bin threw aside his bat and was already ripping off his helmet as he started running towards the pitcher’s mound. “Shit, shit, shit,” he repeated, over and over. He couldn’t have. He _couldn’t have_ —

He got to the mound as Dongmin sat up, hand clamped to his face. There was blood everywhere, spilling out between his fingers, down the front of his shirt. He looked up at Bin, eyes wide in shock.

“Holy shit,” whispered Bin, unable to say anything more. “ _Holy shit_.” He looked around and found the ball by Dongmin’s feet. One side was splattered with blood.

“Oh, my god, you actually _were_ trying to hurt me,” said Dongmin, voice thick and muffled.

“No, no, I—I would never,” sputtered Bin. “I’d never hit the ball at you, never, I—oh, _shit_.”

Dongmin’s eyes widened even more, and Bin knew he had to say something. He had to apologize, he had to explain what happened, he had to make sure Dongmin was okay—

“Get away from him!”

Bin was shoved backwards, and he suddenly found a furious Park Jinwoo standing in front of him. The Grant captain looked enraged, standing firmly between him and Dongmin like a bodyguard. Bin gaped at him soundlessly, and then took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

The next moment Minhyuk was there, punching Park Jinwoo across the face.

The Grant captain staggered back, and Minhyuk grabbed Bin and shoved him behind protectively. Park Jinwoo straightened, looking more shocked than anything, but Minhyuk stood in front of Bin like a shield, glaring back.

“Minhyuk, no,” said Bin, but it was too late. All the Grant and Hanjung players were suddenly there, shoving each other. Some Grant player made a grab at Minhyuk, and the next moment Seokmin was there, pushing back. Then another Grant kid was there, and another Hanjung player too, and the fighting spread like wildfire. In a few seconds it was a full-out brawl.

In the scuffle Bin was forgotten. He staggered backwards out of the fray, and immediately started going around. He had to make sure Dongmin was alright.

Through the rising dust and mass of limbs, Bin saw him. He was being helped up by a short guy with blond hair, still covering his bleeding nose. He turned and caught Bin looking at him, and Bin saw the look of pure hatred and disgust in Dongmin’s eyes.

Bin dropped down to the ground and lay flat on his back, defeated.


	2. Strike 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and feedback on the first chapter! Onwards~

“I heard he threatened to hit him again when he went up to the mound.”

“Bin sunbae would never!”

“He did hit him with the ball.”

“Yeah but did you hear what that guy was saying about him?”

“Bin sunbae was right to hit him but he shouldn’t have done it during the game—”

“ _He’s coming, shut up, shut up_!”

Bin walked past the group of gossiping juniors, who all avoided eye-contact and gathered closer together, watching him. He didn’t bother to say anything. He’d heard it all before anyway.

When he entered the cafeteria people’s eyes followed him, and not in the good way they usually did. He found Minhyuk and Sanha at their usual table, and dropped down heavily in the empty chair beside Minhyuk. He put his head down on the tabletop.

“Everyone thinks I hit him on purpose,” groaned Bin.

“Well, yeah,” said Sanha, like it was obvious. “I heard his parents wanted to press charges. They’re lawyers, you know.”

Bin groaned again, and then turned to press his cheek against the table and look at Minhyuk. “What do I do?”

“What can we do?” asked Minhyuk shortly. “We’re lucky we weren’t kicked out of the league. The match is rescheduled for next week.”

He looked miserable. His lip was split and there was a bandaid on his left cheek, a blue one patterned with yellow ducks. He’d also been suspended from captaincy, since technically he was the one who’d started the fight. Bin had kinda expected him to blame Park Jinwoo for shoving first, but he didn’t. Minhyuk didn’t say anything. He didn’t even say anything when they heard a group of overexcited boys talking about the fight and how awesome and bloody it had been. He was just that miserable.

“I can’t let Dongmin think I hit him on purpose,” said Bin.

“Like I said, what’s the point?” said Minhyuk. “He’s not pressing charges, you’re not getting kicked off the team. Everything’s fine.”

“It’s not,” whined Bin from the tabletop. “He thinks I was trying to hurt him.”

“Everyone does,” said Sanha, making Bin groan again.

Bin straightened and glared at Minhyuk. “Why did you have to go and hit Park Jinwoo?” he said, whacking him on the arm. He needed to yell at someone. “You idiot.”

“I regret it too, asshole,” said Minhyuk, whacking him back. He gingerly touched the bandaid. “I cut my knuckles on that dumb face.”

“On his razor sharp jawline?” said Bin mockingly.

He expected Minhyuk to snap something back, or hit him again, but he didn’t. He clamped his mouth shut and looked away, staring at nothing.

“You’re joking,” said Bin, deadpan, while Sanha giggled. “You cut your knuckles on his jawline?”

“I didn’t cut anything,” mumbled Minhyuk. “It’s just a bruise.”

Bin groaned again, but this time out of tiredness. “I don’t know what to do, Minhyuk,” he said. “I… I need to talk to him.”

Minhyuk looked at him, snapped out of whatever mood he’d been in. “Who?”

“Dongmin,” said Bin. “I can’t let him go around thinking I was trying to hurt him. I can’t.”

“You can tell him at the game,” said Sanha. “You’ll both be there.”

“That’s a week later, I can’t wait that long!” said Bin. “Besides, I don’t think Park Jinwoo would let me get near him. You should’ve seen him, Sanha. He was furious.”

“He did think you assaulted his friend,” said Minhyuk. “I would’ve beat the shit out of you. I thought he was going to.”

“That’s why you socked him first?” said Bin, with another whack. “How am I supposed to talk to Dongmin now, when he saw my best friend hit his best friend?”

“Why would you want to talk to him, hyung?” asked Sanha, in that fake-innocent voice he did so well.

Bin felt himself flush. “Just.”

There was a clatter as Minhyuk slammed his spoon down. “You like him,” he said. It wasn’t a question. Minhyuk knew.

“I just wanna apologize,” said Bin uselessly. It wasn’t exactly a lie. He did want to apologize.

“You like him,” repeated Minhyuk. “You _like_ him.”

Sanha squealed, a high-pitched siren that made students at other tables flinch and stare. “You like Lee Dongmin!” he half-shrieked.

Bin threw himself across the table to clamp his hand over Sanha’s mouth, shutting him up. Sanha licked his palm, and Bin quickly let go, rubbing his hand on his sleeve. Sanha saliva. Gross.

“You’re not denying it,” said Minhyuk. “You like the Grant pitcher.”

“It’s not like that,” protested Bin. “He’s just… he has an aura.”

“An aura?” demanded Minhyuk. “That’s why you got two strikes and then smashed the ball into his face?”

“That was an accident!” cried Bin. “I didn’t do it on purpose! I would never!”

“You were too busy looking at him to play right,” said Sanha, laughing. “You _like_ him.”

Bin wanted to deny it, but it was true, all of it. As soon as he’d seen Dongmin it was like someone had cast a spell on him. He just couldn’t think straight. All he could see, all he could think of, was Dongmin.

And Dongmin thought he hit him on purpose. Bin couldn’t let that be.

“If I go over to Grant, do you think he’d talk to me?” he asked aloud.

“If you go over to Grant I think you’ll get murdered,” said Minhyuk. “Everyone thinks you hit the ball at him on purpose. They’d straight-up skin you alive.”

“I have to talk to him, Minhyuk,” said Bin, almost pleading. “Somehow. Maybe I could get his number from someone?”

“From who?” Minhyuk snorted. “Who’d give you his number?”

“I don’t know,” said Bin, going boneless on the chair.

“Dude, just let it go,” said Minhyuk. He tapped the bandaid on his cheek absentmindedly.

Bin slid lower down his chair with a groan. He couldn’t just let it go. There had to be some way of talking to Dongmin. He was desperate. Find his social media accounts maybe? Send him a message and hope he responds? There was a Grant online forum or something, right? Maybe Bin could post on that—

“Hyung, where’d you get that?”

He snapped back to reality with Sanha’s question. He turned to Minhyuk, who slowly lowered his hand from his face. He’d been picking at the bandaid. “Why?” he asked, sounding almost defensive.

“I didn’t know you had such cute ones,” said Sanha.

Bin peered at the bandaid again. It was pretty cute, bright blue and covered in yellow ducks. Minhyuk had a huge pack of bandaids at home, all the typical ‘skin’ color. He knew because Minhyuk had shown them to him, super proud of being so prepared.

Minhyuk looked at Sanha, glanced at Bin, sucked on his lower lip. Then he looked away to his right and murmured something too quiet for Bin to hear.

“What?” asked Bin, frowning. “What did you say?”

“I said,” mumbled Minhyuk, a little louder but still looking away, “Park Jinwoo gave it to me.”

“What? Why would he give you a bandaid?” Bin was bewildered. “He hit you and then gave it to you?”

“He never hit me,” said Minhyuk immediately. “He never hit anyone. He just… gave me a bandaid.”

Bin and Sanha made eye-contact while Minhyuk stared resolutely at the tabletop. “It’s just a bandaid,” said Bin slowly.

“I know,” muttered Minhyuk.

That was enough for Sanha. The kid broke into an excited shriek, and Bin had to throw a spoon at him to get him to shut up.

“What?” asked Minhyuk, back to normal and looking super confused. “Why did you scream?”

“You have a crush on Park Jinwoo!” squealed Sanha.

Minhyuk turned beet red. “No I don’t.”

“You do!” said Sanha, almost bouncing on his chair in excitement. “You like him! You _like_ him!”

“I don’t,” said Minhyuk, but he was so red he looked one second away from exploding.

“You like Park Jinwoo and Bin hyung likes Lee Dongmin,” said Sanha gleefully. “I can’t wait to tell Daehwi, he’s gonna scream.”

“Don’t you dare,” Minhyuk was already hissing, but Bin focused on something else.

“Who’s Daehwi?” he asked.

“He’s my friend at Grant,” said Sanha. “He’s how I know all the stuff they say about you guys there.”

“So he probably knows all the stuff we say about them here,” said Minhyuk, face twisting in pained regret. Bin wondered how many times he’d called Park Jinwoo dumb or useless in front of Sanha. Probably more times than he’d have liked.

“Yup,” said Sanha, looking way too happy.

“Hold up,” said Bin, a sudden idea coming to him. “Does Daehwi know Dongmin?”

“Everyone knows him,” said Sanha seriously.

“You know what I’m talking about,” said Bin, wishing he had another spoon to throw. “If I sent him a message, could he pass it to Dongmin?”

“I guess,” said Sanha. “I don’t know if Lee Dongmin would be too happy to hear from you, though.”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Bin. “I just need him to listen.”

 

°•°•°•

 

“He wants to meet me?”

Daehwi, a kid from the class below, nodded. “He asked Sanha to tell me to tell you,” he said.

“Who’s Sanha?” asked Myungjun suspiciously, popping out from behind Dongmin.

“A friend,” said Daehwi, unfazed. “He goes to Hanjung.”

“And he knows Moon Bin?” asked Myungjun, flaring up. “Well tell him to tell _him_ this! The next time I see him—”

Dongmin clamped a hand over Myungjun’s mouth to shut him up, and Myungjun immediately responded by licking his palm. “Gross, hyung, why?” whined Dongmin, wiping his hand on Myungjun’s coat.

“I will not be silenced,” said Myungjun shrilly. “That—that _jerk_ attacked you and now he wants to see you again? Like hell! He can go—”

Dongmin neatly stepped in front of Myungjun, letting him rage behind him. “Why?” he asked Daehwi, pretending he didn’t hear Myungjun’s long list of creative insults.

“Didn’t say,” said Daehwi, also expertly ignoring Myungjun. “Just that he really, really wants to meet you. Sanha said he was desperate.”

Desperate? Why would Moon Bin be desperate to meet Dongmin? “When?” asked Dongmin, before quickly adding, “I’m not saying yes, I just wanna know.”

“Tomorrow, 7 pm,” said Daehwi. “Woonshim Park.”

Woonshim Park was halfway up the hill Grant Academy was on, almost exactly the midpoint between Grant and Hanjung. It was a good meeting spot. “I have a piano lesson tomorrow,” said Dongmin.

“Then day after tomorrow,” said Daehwi without hesitation. “Same time, same place.”

The immediate rescheduling surprised Dongmin. “He said to say that?” he asked.

“He said he’d meet you whenever,” said Daehwi, shrugging. “So Thursday evening, 7 pm, Woonshim Park?”

“I… I’ll let you know,” said Dongmin.

“Okay, thanks, sunbae,” said Daehwi, bowing slightly before walking off.

As soon as he was gone Myungjun sprouted up again. “‘You’ll let him know’?” he repeated. “Why didn’t you just say no? You can’t seriously wanna meet that guy.”

Dongmin didn’t answer. The truth was, he kind of did.

He’d been thinking about what had happened on Saturday. At the time he'd been so shocked, he was certain Moon Bin had hit the ball at him on purpose. Now he wasn't so sure.

He remembered Moon Bin staring down at him. He didn't see any satisfaction in his eyes, or glee. All he saw was surprise. Moon Bin had seemed even more surprised than Dongmin himself.

Dongmin wished Jinwoo hadn't rushed in when he did. He wanted to know what Moon Bin wanted to say to him.

“I think I'll talk to Jinwoo about it,” said Dongmin.

Myungjun complained about Dongmin even considering meeting Moon Bin, but, of course, he followed. They found Jinwoo near the front entrance, talking to a freshman girl. There were always juniors milling around him. He attracted them.

The girl left as the two of them approached, and before Dongmin could even say anything Myungjun burst out, “Moon Bin wants to meet Dongmin in a park at night, alone!”

He probably meant to insinuate Moon Bin would attack him, but Dongmin’s brain jumped somewhere else and he blushed red hot. Fortunately, the others were too busy to notice.

“Did he say why?” asked Jinwoo.

“No, but apparently he’s desperate,” said Myungjun hotly. “Why else would he want to meet Min except to finish what he started? Not on my watch!”

Jinwoo frowned, thinking it over. He looked a mess. Dongmin knew he was no pretty picture either—his nose was still kind of swollen from the break, and he had a cut across the bridge—but Jinwoo had jumped right in the middle of the brawl to try and break it up, and he’d gotten hit pretty bad. Most of the bruises were fading alright, but the one around his left eye were still ugly, and Dongmin’s eyes kept going there. Jinwoo’s right cheek had also been worryingly purple for awhile, courtesy of Park Minhyuk.

“He’s a lot stronger than I thought,” Jinwoo had said, after the whole scuffle had dissolved. “He hit me like a sledgehammer.” He’d laughed, and then flinched.

Dongmin was just glad Myungjun hadn’t gotten hurt during the fighting. They’d have never heard the end of it.

“Why would he be desperate to meet you?” asked Jinwoo. “You’re gonna see each other on Saturday anyway.”

“For some nefarious purpose, obviously,” said Myungjun. He only broke out big words like nefarious when he was worked up. “Wants to make sure Dongmin doesn’t play in the game!”

“He could jump Dongmin after school, then,” said Jinwoo. “He walks home alone.”

Myungjun gasped, suddenly realizing Dongmin actually did walk home alone. “We can’t let him walk alone anymore,” he said. “For his own safety, I’ll escort him. Everywhere.”

Jinwoo snorted. “What are you gonna do if someone does attack Dongmin? Flail at the guy until he, what? Is freaked out enough to leave?”

“If I have to,” said Myungjun defiantly.

“Guys, can we come back to what we’re supposed to be talking about?” asked Dongmin. “I told Daehwi I’d let him know.”

“You’d let him know what?” asked Jinwoo.

“If he’ll meet Moon Bin,” answered Myungjun before Dongmin could. “He’s actually thinking about it!”

That made Jinwoo furrow his brows. “Why?” he asked.

And Dongmin suddenly found himself on the end of two curious looks. “I don’t know,” he muttered. “I wanna hear what he has to say.”

“He doesn’t have anything to say!” cried Myungjun, but Jinwoo wasn’t listening.

“You think he didn’t hit you on purpose?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” admitted Dongmin. “But you should’ve seen him. He didn’t look happy or satisfied or anything. He just looked really, really surprised.”

“He didn’t help you up or check on you either,” Jinwoo pointed out.

“He was really surprised,” said Dongmin, and he didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling so defensive. Maybe Moon Bin had been so surprised because he hadn’t thought his plan would work, Dongmin didn’t know. But would it really kill them to give him the benefit of the doubt?

“I was watching him,” said Myungjun. “When you lined up, he was staring at you the whole time. It was creepy.”

Dongmin knew that. He’d also noticed the staring, he’d have to be blind not to. But he was starting to think maybe that hadn’t been angry staring.

“So you really wanna meet him?” asked Jinwoo. “In a park at night? You’re sure he won’t try anything?”

Myungjun was sputtering hotly next to him, but Dongmin couldn’t lie. “Yeah, I’m sure,” he said.

“Then I’m not gonna stop you,” said Jinwoo. “But I’m not letting you go alone. When’s our park date with Moon Bin?”

“It’s not a date,” said Dongmin quickly, as heat rushed to his face. “It’s—we’re just—”

“Thursday, 7 pm,” said Myungjun.

Jinwoo looked at Dongmin and beamed. “Great.”

 

°•°•°•

 

“Seriously? You really had to bring all that?”

Bin clutched the bag to his chest protectively. “Shut up.”

“You don’t think you’re being way too obvious?” asked Minhyuk flatly, motioning to everything Bin was carrying.

“Shut up,” said Bin again. “They’re apology chocolates.”

“And the flowers?”

“Apology flowers,” said Bin stubbornly.

Minhyuk’s unimpressed look was clear even in the evening dark. “I guess I should be glad you didn’t bring an apology teddy bear too,” he said finally. “And apology heart balloons. And an apology engagement ring.”

“Shut up,” said Bin for the third time.

They were standing at one of the entrances to Woonshim Park, the one closest to Grant Academy. It was dark already, sun set awhile ago, but they hadn't turned on the lamps by the paths yet. Bin wanted to check the time, but he wasn’t wearing a watch and he was juggling too many things to take out his phone.

Maybe the flowers and the chocolate were a bit too much. At the time it had seemed like such a good idea. How else could Bin tell Dongmin how sorry he was? He’d even bought a card. Standing there in the dark with his arms full of gifts, though, Bin felt like a first-class dumbass.

“What if he doesn’t like these flowers?” he wondered aloud.

“He better,” said Minhyuk. “You’re attracting bees. If I get stung, I’m outta here.”

“You didn’t have to come,” said Bin. He would’ve liked it better if he hadn’t, actually. He wasn’t sure he wanted Minhyuk to see him make a fool of himself in front of Dongmin.

“I couldn’t let you come alone,” said Minhyuk. “What if Lee Dongmin shows up with a gang of Grant thugs to beat you up?”

“What are the two of us gonna do against a whole gang?” asked Bin. He couldn’t fight, he was carrying a bouquet of flowers, and he wasn’t gonna drop the flowers to fight. They’d cost half his month’s allowance!

“I distract ’em, you run,” said Minhyuk with a shrug. “They’re after you, right? They’ll push me around a bit and then get tired.”

He said it casually, but Bin was genuinely touched. The cut on Minhyuk’s cheek was pretty much healed, and the faint scar was invisible in the darkness. He didn’t need the colorful bandaid anymore.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” said Bin quietly.

“Yeah, sure,” said Minhyuk with a shrug. He ruffled his hair.

“Do you really like the Grant captain?”

Minhyuk froze. “No,” he said, after way too long.

“You can tell me,” said Bin. “I’m not gonna judge.” He hefted his flowers.

“I don’t like him,” said Minhyuk, turning away to look at the empty air. “I don’t even know him. He just gave me a dumb bandaid, that’s it.”

 _Yeah, and I just smashed a ball into Dongmin’s face._ Bin didn't say anything, though. He'd press Minhyuk about it when he wasn't so nervous himself.

He was just about to crack and ask Minhyuk what the time was, when Minhyuk suddenly stiffened. Bin followed his line of sight, and he saw him. His breath caught in his chest.

Dongmin. He wasn't wearing the prim Grant uniform with the navy blue jacket, but a light colored T-shirt with a long, loose white cardigan-like thing on top. If Bin thought he was spellbinding in the baseball uniform, he didn't know how to describe him now. He was glowing in the night.

Vaguely, Bin was aware of sound from his right. He looked at Minhyuk and saw him staring right ahead, eyes wide, murmuring something to himself.

For a moment Bin thought he'd fallen for Dongmin too, which was annoying, but he wouldn't blame him. And then he was able to tear his attention away from Dongmin long enough to see there was someone next to him.

Dongmin wasn't alone. Park Jinwoo was with him.

Bin tried to control his racing heart as they came closer. He wondered if Park Jinwoo would punch him, and then decided it was worth it to see Dongmin in that white cardigan.

Dongmin walked right up to Bin. He didn't say anything, but his eyes went to the flowers in his hands.

Bin had never regretted anything more in his life. Apology flowers? How did he ever think this was a good idea? What kind of brain dead—

“Hi,” said Dongmin.

His _voice_. It was the first time Bin was hearing Dongmin talk properly, without a nose full of blood. It suited him perfectly, light and beautiful, and refined—

“Are you okay?” asked Park Jinwoo.

Bin snapped out of it. Reply. He had to reply. “I'm fine,” he said. “Fine. Okay. Hi.”

Park Jinwoo looked kind of concerned, but didn't ask more. His face was all patchy and bruised. Automatically Bin glanced at Minhyuk. He'd stopped murmuring, at least, but he was still staring wide-eyed. Bin would've laughed, but he knew he looked a million times worse.

“You wanted to talk to me?” asked Dongmin.

He was probably freaked out as all hell to see Bin standing there with a full bouquet of flowers, but he was being so calm and polite. Bin wanted to run away.

But he couldn't, so instead he said, “Yeah. Thanks for showing up.” He hesitated, and then asked, “Would you mind if I talked to you alone?”

Dongmin looked at Park Jinwoo, having some kind of silent conversation. “I don't mind waiting here,” Park Jinwoo said finally.

“Are you sure?” asked Dongmin.

“Yeah,” said Park Jinwoo with a shrug and a grin. “It's not like I'm alone, I'll have Minhyuk here with me. If he doesn't mind.”

Minhyuk turned to Bin, eyes full of thinly-veiled panic. Bin felt for him, really, but it was his opportunity to spend time alone with Dongmin, and he wasn't letting it go. So he said, “Minhyuk would love to.”

“Alright,” said Dongmin, while Minhyuk looked one second away from exploding. “We can walk this way.”

Bin followed him without hesitation. He sneaked an apologetic glance back at Minhyuk, but Minhyuk looked too panicked to even see it.

The lamps were switched on further inside the park, and Bin finally got to see Dongmin properly. He was seriously, crazily good-looking. The force of his aura almost knocked Bin out. He wasn't sure he wasn't unconscious, imagining walking next to Dongmin in the park.

“Are you going somewhere after this?” asked Dongmin.

“Just home,” said Bin. “Why?”

Dongmin motioned to the flowers.

“No,” said Bin, feeling his face go burning hot. “They're—these are for you.”

There was one frozen moment, and then Dongmin's eyes went round and he sputtered, “Wh—what?”

“They're apology flowers,” said Bin. He was sure he was going to explode, with how hot his face felt. “I wanted to apologize. For, uh, everything. So.”

He held out the flowers, and Dongmin just stared at him. And then, slowly, Dongmin took them.

He held the bouquet up to his nose, hiding the lower half of his face. “These are purple hyacinths,” he said, barely loud enough for Bin to hear.

“Oh,” said Bin. He didn't know. He just asked the florist for flowers that meant he was sorry.

“They're expensive,” said Dongmin. “You didn't have to.”

“No, I did,” insisted Bin. “I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you like that, I swear. I hope you didn't get too hurt.”

“I didn't,” said Dongmin quickly, lowering the bouquet. “I was just shocked.”

Bin shifted uneasily. “There was a lot of blood…”

“I just got a few drops on my shirt,” insisted Dongmin. “I'm fine. It was nothing.”

Bin remembered seeing a lot more blood than a few drops, but he didn't want to push Dongmin on it. So instead he propped up a smile and said, “I'm glad.”

Dongmin blinked. And then he said, “Yeah.”

“These are for you too,” said Bin, remembering the bag of chocolates. He offered it to Dongmin, who had to shuffle the bouquet to under his arm to take it.

“Are these… chocolates?” asked Dongmin, surprised, looking through the bag.

“Apology chocolates?” tried Bin, and then wanted to slap himself. What an idiot. What a dumbass.

“Wow,” said Dongmin, looking up and at Bin. “This is—thank you, but this is way too much.”

“It's nothing,” said Bin. He smiled sheepishly. “It's the least I could do after literally breaking your nose.”

Dongmin started, free hand coming up to touch his nose. “You can tell?”

“Nah, I heard,” said Bin, grinning. “They talk about you a lot at our school.” He realized what he just said, and quickly added, “You as in your team, not _you_ you.”

“Yeah, we talk about you guys as well,” said Dongmin. He opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it again.

“Yeah?” said Bin. He grinned. “Come on, you can say it, I won't mind.”

Dongmin looked like he was having the internal debate of his life, and it was honestly adorable. Then, finally, he huffed a breath, and looking right up at the sky, murmured, “Apparently you put someone in the hospital…?”

Bin groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Oh, my god.”

“It was just something I heard,” said Dongmin quickly. “I don’t know if it’s true. I—I mean, I don’t think—”

“No,” said Bin with a sigh, putting his hands down. “It’s true.” He saw the look on Dongmin’s face and quickly added, “But not like that, I swear.”

“Then how?” asked Dongmin.

He didn’t look like he thought Bin was lying, which already made Bin feel a million times better. “Me and Minhyuk were doing this routine with a couple of other guys,” said Bin. “I stuck my arm out at the wrong time and hit Soonyoung right in the face. I ended up breaking his nose and yeah he missed a few days’ school but it was an accident, honest.”

Dongmin blinked at Bin, face blank. And then he burst into laughter.

It was the prettiest sound Bin had ever heard. Full and rich and warm. Like music. Bin smiled at Dongmin as he laughed, realizing he was really, really whipped.

“Oh, that… oh, wow,” Dongmin finally managed to say, when he’d calmed down enough. “That’s… wow. You’re… you’re really good at accidentally breaking people’s noses.”

“Yeah, it’s a talent,” said Bin miserably.

At the time he hadn’t really minded when Minhyuk joked about how he’d sent Soonyoung to the hospital, but if Bin had known it would end up like this he would’ve shut him up.

Vaguely, he wondered how Minhyuk was holding up, and then decided he had more important things to think about.

Things like Dongmin, right in front of him, laughing. Smiling. Smiling at him. Bin thought he might float away.

“All kinds of rumors were floating around because of that,” said Dongmin, still chuckling. He seemed _relieved_. “That you were a delinquent and a bully and literally anything you could think of.”

Bin cracked a smile. “I hope you didn’t believe all that,” he said.

Dongmin shut his mouth and avoided eye-contact, looking guilty.

“Hey, it’s fine,” said Bin with a laugh. “You should’ve heard the stuff they were saying about you at our school.”

“I’m so sorry,” said Dongmin sincerely. He still looked super guilty. “I shouldn’t have believed all that.”

“Seriously, it’s cool,” said Bin. “People say all kinds of stuff. Besides, you didn’t know me.”

“Which is why I shouldn’t have assumed all that,” said Dongmin. He looked so serious. “I’m really, really sorry. You’re such a nice person and I…” He trailed off, looking embarrassed.

“I told you, it’s okay,” said Bin. He really didn’t want Dongmin to feel bad. “It does sound pretty bad. Besides, you know what really happened now, and that’s good enough for me.” He smiled.

Dongmin just blinked at him. Then he murmured, “Thanks.”

Bin beamed.

Dongmin didn’t say anything. Bin waited for him to, until the silence stretched a little long, and he shifted uncomfortably.

Without warning, Dongmin started. “I should go see Jinwoo,” he said.

“Oh,” said Bin, deflating. Dongmin had to go. Bin didn’t want him to leave. He’d thought it would be awkward talking to him, but he’d actually really liked it. Dongmin’s aura was so strong, but not off-putting. It was sweet and likeable. Bin wanted to spend time with him. He’d even buy another bouquet of hyacinths or whatever if he had to.

They walked back down the path. Dongmin moved the bouquet so he could hold it with both hands, bag hanging off his wrist. Bin tried not to stare, but he looked literally supernatural under the lights of the park lamps, face peeking out over the flowers.

Minhyuk and Park Jinwoo were right where they'd left them, and Bin cursed them in his mind. Was it so hard for Minhyuk to get Jinwoo off to some secret corner? Then at least Bin could've spent a few more minutes with Dongmin looking for them. The guy could be totally useless sometimes.

“Let's go,” said Dongmin as they reached them.

Jinwoo nodded, and then turned to Minhyuk and said something to him. Minhyuk didn't answer. His face was completely blank. It was kind of creepy.

“Thanks,” said Dongmin, and it took Bin a moment to realize he was talking to him. “For the flowers and chocolate and… everything.” He sounded… _shy_? Was that possible?

“Yeah,” said Bin breathlessly. “I—I mean, it's nothing. Thanks for showing up.”

Dongmin smiled at him, big and bright, and then turned and walked out of the park.

Bin watched him go, heart still pattering in his chest. He was so screwed.

 

°•°•°•

 

“Are those flowers?”

Dongmin jumped, yanked out of his thoughts. “Huh?”

“In your other hand,” said Jinwoo.

He leaned forward to look around Dongmin's body, and Dongmin immediately moved them behind. “No,” he lied, for no reason. It was obvious they were flowers.

“Moon Bin gave you flowers? Seriously?” Jinwoo laughed. “No way.”

“They're apology flowers,” said Dongmin, but he could feel his face go hot.

“There's nothing like apology flowers,” said Jinwoo with a snort. “He called you all the way to the park at night to give you _flowers_ flowers.”

“Shut up,” said Dongmin, shoving him with a shoulder. Jinwoo just laughed.

They walked together in silence after that. Jinwoo seemed preoccupied since they'd left the park, but Dongmin couldn't really judge.

He carried the flowers carefully. He'd have to put them in water when he got home. They were pretty expensive, after all. Bin shouldn't have bothered with them, his explanation was more than enough.

Hanjung's first batter was a lot cuter than Dongmin remembered. Jinwoo said there was no such thing as apology flowers, and he seemed pretty sure about it.

Dongmin kind of hoped he was right.


	3. Strike 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love for Beanball!

“Did he beat you up?”

Bin turned around to give Sanha a confused look. “Who?”

“Park Jinwoo,” said Sanha, like it was obvious. “I heard he went with Lee Dongmin to see you at Woonshim Park. So did he beat you up?” He frowned. “You don’t look beat up.”

“He didn’t beat me up,” said Bin.

Sanha looked disappointed, which earned him a deserved punch on the arm from Bin. “Then why don’t you tell me what happened last night?” asked the kid, rubbing at his arm with a pout.

“Nothing happened,” said Bin, but he felt his face get hot.

Honestly, nothing had happened. He’d apologized to Dongmin, Dongmin had accepted the apology. Dongmin had asked about a rumor, Bin had cleared it up. And that was it. If he thought about it, logically, nothing really happened.

But Bin felt like literally everything in the universe had happened the previous night. Every time he thought about it he felt a rush. He could see Dongmin perfectly in his mind, holding the purple flowers up to his face, the way he’d looked under the lamps, the smile he’d given Bin.

And that was true, wasn't it? Dongmin had smiled at Bin. So he didn’t hate Bin at least.

Bin wondered if he’d be okay with just that.

“Then why don’t you give me all the details?” asked Sanha, dodging past two girls standing in the hallway. Bin was walking fast, trying to get to the cafeteria early.

“Because there’re no details to give,” said Bin. He wasn't going to share a description of Dongmin wearing that angelic cardigan and carrying flowers! That was for Bin and Bin only.

“You gotta,” whined Sanha. “Daehwi’s gonna wanna know.”

“Well…” Bin trailed off as they entered the cafeteria, and he spotted Minhyuk at their usual table. “I wasn’t the only one there, you know,” he said, as an idea came to him. “You can ask Minhyuk.”

“Great idea,” said Sanha, perking up.

It was. Minhyuk had been mute as a stone the whole day. Bin had asked him what he’d talked to Jinwoo about, and Minhyuk had zoned out and walked away without answering. Bin had been freaked out enough to not ask again.

But if anyone could get the info out of Minhyuk, it was Sanha. He was like a shark when it came to gossip. Minhyuk in a park at night, alone, with Grant’s baseball captain? Sanha would never let it go. It would also keep the kid off Bin’s back, at least for awhile.

“Hyung, hey,” said Sanha, sliding into the seat opposite Minhyuk’s. Bin took his usual spot beside. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” said Minhyuk, sounding normal. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing much,” said Sanha innocently. “Say, I heard you went with Bin hyung to Woonshim Park last night.”

Minhyuk stiffened. “Yeah,” he said shortly.

“So,” said Sanha, still in that sickly sweet innocent voice, “what happened?”

“Nothing, I don’t know, no,” said Minhyuk quickly, looking down at his sandwich with laser focus.

“Minhyuk wasn’t with us,” put in Bin, grinning. “We left him alone with Park Jinwoo.”

Sanha’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“No,” said Minhyuk, mouth full, eyes darting from Sanha to Bin and back.

“Yeah, totally,” said Bin, enjoying this maybe a bit too much. Minhyuk never got flustered like this, it was hilarious. “So what did you and him talk about?”

Minhyuk swallowed, with difficulty. “Nothing,” he said. “We didn’t talk about anything. He didn’t say anything to me.”

“Don’t give me that,” said Bin, giving Minhyuk a light shove. “He wouldn’t stand around saying nothing.” He knew Park Jinwoo, the guy was too friendly for that.

“I told you, he didn’t say anything,” said Minhyuk, now staring resolutely at some random point to his right. “He just… he asked about you.”

“Me?” Bin was surprised.

“Yeah, he asked why you wanted to meet Lee Dongmin,” said Minhyuk. “So I told him. Then he said good luck for the game and that was it.”

“Oh.” Bin didn’t know what to say. “Sorry, dude.”

“Why are you apologizing to me?” asked Minhyuk, finally looking at Bin. “He’s Grant’s captain. I don’t care if he doesn’t… doesn’t wanna be my friend. I don’t wanna be his friend.”

Bin didn’t say anything more, but he rubbed Minhyuk’s back comfortingly. Minhyuk didn’t move away.

“Aww, that sucks,” said Sanha, frowning. “I thought you had a crush the size of the Great Wall of China on him.”

“I don’t,” snapped Minhyuk, and then went back to eating his sandwich fiercely.

“You didn’t confess, Bin hyung didn’t get beat up,” said Sanha with a sigh. “What was the point?”

“The point was, jerkwad, Dongmin knows I didn’t hit him on purpose,” said Bin. “I apologized and he said it was okay.”

Minhyuk snorted. “He took the flowers?”

Bin felt his ears burn red hot. “He did.”

“Whoa, hold up,” yelled Sanha. “You brought _flowers_?”

“Apology flowers,” said Bin, making Minhyuk snort again.

“Oh, my god, hyung,” screeched Sanha. “You gave Lee Dongmin flowers!”

“Shut up,” hissed Bin, wishing he had something to throw across the table apart from himself.

“What did he say?” asked Sanha, looking ready to explode with excitement. “Did he like them? Did you ask him out?”

“They were apology flowers,” said Bin, but he could feel all the blood up in his face. “Like, for an apology. He accepted my apology. I didn’t—didn’t ask him out.”

“Are you crazy?” demanded Sanha. “You gave him flowers! That’s a confession!”

“It’s not,” insisted Bin.

“Apology flowers is not a thing, hyung,” said Sanha. “You don’t just give flowers to say sorry, not unless you’re, like, married or dating.”

“He got him chocolates too,” said Minhyuk unhelpfully.

Sanha squealed. People at tables nearby turned at the sound, and Bin hid his face in his hands.

“Flowers _and_ chocolate,” said the kid, still way, way too loud. “You pretty much confessed to him! Oh, my god, hyung, how could you not tell me this?!”

“It wasn’t a confession,” said Bin. “The only thing I confessed was how sorry I was.”

But Sanha would not be convinced. He didn’t say anything but the big, gleeful grin on his face made it obvious what he thought about Bin’s reasoning.

“Well, what would you know about confessing?” snapped Bin, annoyed by that smug face. “You've never confessed _or_ been confessed to in your entire life!”

“That’s not true!” cried Sanha indignantly. “I have been confessed to! It's Minhyuk hyung who’s never gotten a confession—”

Minhyuk stood up without warning. Before Bin could even react he turned and walked away, leaving his half-eaten sandwich on the table.

“Hey!” Bin called after him, but Minhyuk kept walking like he hadn’t even heard. He turned to Sanha, confused. “What’s up with him?”

“He’s probably upset because Park Jinwoo didn’t talk to him,” said Sanha wisely.

“Well what did he expect?” asked Bin. “Did he really think Park Jinwoo was gonna confess to him for no reason?”

“Yeah, he should’ve prepared something,” said Sanha, with a big smug grin. “Like flowers or chocolate or something, right, Bin hyung?”

This time Bin did throw himself over the table.

 

°•°•°•

 

“He gave you flowers? _Seriously_?”

“Apology flowers,” said Dongmin, but Myungjun didn’t seem to find that detail important.

“What is he up to?” he demanded. “Did you check if they were poisoned?”

“They weren’t poisoned,” said Dongmin, offended. Bin wouldn’t poison him! “They were just regular flowers.”

“There’s no such thing as _regular_ flowers,” said Myungjun, narrowing his eyes.

“He just wanted to say how sorry he was,” said Dongmin, suddenly feeling the need to not look at Myungjun.

Myungjun harrumphed, unconvinced.

Grant’s football field was filled with students, all coming out to enjoy the sunshine. Dongmin sat with his knees up, debating taking off his shoes and letting his socks get stained green, while Myungjun sat cross legged next to him.

“How would you even poison flowers?” asked Jinwoo, from where he was lying down flat on the grass.

“Poison scents,” said Myungjun, like he was an expert. “Lots of things can make you sick just by smelling them. Like Dongmin's feet.”

“Shut up,” said Dongmin, giving him a shove. Well that decided it on removing his shoes.

“Seriously though, what is he trying?” asked Myungjun.

Jinwoo sniggered. “What do you think?”

“He just wanted to say sorry,” said Dongmin, but the sunshine suddenly felt uncomfortably hot.

“He gave you flowers,” said Jinwoo, grinning. “And something in that bag too.”

“Chocolates,” said Dongmin, and as soon as it left his mouth he knew he'd made a mistake.

“What?” cried Myungjun, sitting up straight. “Flowers _and_ chocolate?”

“Apology chocolate,” tried Dongmin, but it was too late.

“Are you serious?” shrieked Myungjun. “Moon Bin _likes_ you?”

Dongmin wanted to deny it, but he honestly didn't know. _Did_ Bin like him?

He _had_ gotten him flowers (and chocolate). But he said they were just to apologize. He _had_ also stared at him the entire time they were on the baseball ground. But Dongmin was the new pitcher so it made sense for Bin to try and analyze him…

“He didn't say anything like that to me,” said Dongmin finally.

“Well, of course, who's going to confess the first time they actually talk to a person?” said Myungjun dismissively. “But he does definitely like you.”

“We don't know that,” said Dongmin, and was the sun getting even hotter now?

“He brought you flowers and chocolate,” said Myungjun in disbelief. “What else could that mean?”

“He just really wanted to apologize,” said Dongmin.

He didn't know why he was jumping to denying it. Myungjun was right, it did seem like Bin liked him. But Dongmin just couldn't let himself think that. He just couldn't.

Maybe he was afraid of being disappointed—

“Nah, he likes you,” said Jinwoo. “I talked to Minhyuk while you two went off alone, remember? He said Moon Bin's been dying to talk to you.”

“Really?” asked Dongmin excitedly, and then shut his mouth. He had to rein it in.

“Yeah, couldn't even wait until the game,” said Jinwoo, grinning.

Dongmin sat still, processing this information. Bin had wanted to meet him. Badly. But that didn't mean for sure he liked him, right? Maybe he just wanted to make sure there was no bad blood before the rematch tomorrow—

“Minhyuk? Like Park Minhyuk? Hanjung's captain?” Myungjun’s loud voice cut through. “You met up with Hanjung's captain? What did he say?”

“Nothing much,” said Jinwoo with a shrug, settling into the grass and closing his eyes. “He was just there with Moon Bin, like I went with Dongmin.”

“Did he at least apologize for punching you?” asked Myungjun hotly.

Jinwoo laughed and shook his head.

“How can you not be mad at him?” demanded Myungjun. “He punched you! Hard! You had a bruise the size of a watermelon on your face!”

In response, Jinwoo just shrugged. “I don't blame him for that,” he said. “He was just being a good friend. I might've punched Moon Bin.”

“I'm glad you didn't,” said Dongmin, sincere. He was so, so glad. It was bad enough Dongmin had believed all those awful rumors, but to have his best friend punch Bin? That would've been more than horrible.

“What did Moon Bin say?” asked Myungjun without warning, leaning into Dongmin too close for comfort. “While you were out… alone?”

“I already told you,” said Dongmin, while his face burned red hot. “He said sorry for hitting the ball at my face, that it was an accident. Then he told me about how he'd accidentally broken his friend's nose before, which is where that stupid rumor started from. He didn't beat anybody up.” Dongmin thought it was very important everybody knew that. Bin wasn't a bully. He wasn't a delinquent. He was nice, and tall and handsome, and sweet and shy and funny and when he smiled his face crinkled up and it was so shiny—

Dongmin snapped back to the present. Jinwoo was watching him, big grin on his face. Dongmin quickly looked away, heat rising up his neck.

“He's real good at that, huh?” said Myungjun, raising an eyebrow. “ _Accidentally_ breaking noses.”

“What are you trying to insinuate?” demanded Dongmin indignantly. “It _was_ an accident! He would never hurt me, or anyone, at least not intentionally. He's not like that, and you shouldn't talk about people you don't know!”

Myungjun blinked, taken aback. “I—I'm sorry,” he finally stuttered out.

Jinwoo burst into laughter. “Awesome, Min,” he said. “You actually surprised Kim Myungjun into shutting up.”

Dongmin shifted, realizing just how badly he'd reacted. “Sorry,” he muttered, embarrassed. “It's just… he’s not like that… and everyone keeps talking about him like that…”

“No, you're right, I've been accusing him all this time,” said Myungjun, showing a glimpse of the maturity he usually kept hidden under all his loudness and energy. “I shouldn't have. I just freaked out ’cause I thought he might hurt you.”

Dongmin just nodded. He was still embarrassed by his outburst. He had no idea why he'd gotten so angry. He just didn't like anyone talking about Bin like that, not even Myungjun. The whispering about Bin had died down recently, which was a good thing, because Dongmin was getting worried he'd end up throwing someone out a window if they said anything.

Then Dongmin would end up being the delinquent. He wondered if he could make Bin smile with that, the way he had in the park—

“Dongmin.”

The sound of his name brought Dongmin back to the present. “Yeah?”

“Would you mind helping me out with something?” asked Jinwoo. “I need a favor after school.”

“The game is tomorrow,” said Myungjun, so serious it was funny. “You guys need to practice.”

“This is important,” insisted Jinwoo.

“More important than the game?” said Myungjun, playing his trump card.

“Yeah,” said Jinwoo at once, making Myungjun gasp. He turned back to Dongmin. “Well?”

“Sure,” said Dongmin without hesitation. “What kind of favor?”

Jinwoo smiled.

 

°•°•°•

 

“If you freeze up on me again I swear on everything good and holy on this Earth I will murder you.”

“I’m not gonna freeze,” said Bin. “I was just surprised the first time.”

“Well don’t be surprised again,” said Minhyuk. “The game’s tomorrow and we are not losing.”

“I'm not gonna freeze up,” repeated Bin, and he meant it. He moved closer to Minhyuk, letting a laughing group of girls pass them. The final bell had rung and all the students were pouring out, more than ready to escape from their daily hell.

Hanjung didn't have their own baseball field, so they'd have to go to a nearby one they'd fully reserved for the afternoon. As captain, it was Minhyuk’s job to go first and make sure everything was in order. As Minhyuk’s best friend, it was Bin's job to go with him.

Tensions were running high in Hanjung again. They always did before games with Grant, but it was especially bad this time, since their last game had literally ended in a fight. Students cheered Bin and the other players on wherever they went, and even a couple of teachers had pulled Minhyuk aside to wish the team luck. Everyone was very invested.

All Bin could think about was how he'd have to face Dongmin again.

He wasn't gonna freeze, he knew it. He just hoped he could play properly. He had a feeling his stupid traitor body would suck on purpose just to make Dongmin happy.

Or worse, he'd hurt him again. Bin thought he might quit baseball if that happened. Squash sounded nice, he could try that instead.

A senior called out good luck as they reached the front doors. Minhyuk thanked him and then turned back to Bin. “We gotta win,” he said. “The dumb brawl in the last game ruined our rep—”

He stopped mid-sentence, thudding to a halt at the same time. Bin left him behind before he realized, and had to backtrack a few steps. “What happened?” he asked, confused. “Why are we stopping?”

Minhyuk didn't answer. He just stood where he was, still as a statue, while students weaved around him to leave the school building. Bin poked him but he didn't respond, didn't even look like he felt it. Minhyuk might as well have been made of stone. His eyes were big and round, fixed on something straight ahead. Bin followed his line of sight, trying to find what made Minhyuk freeze like that,  and then he saw it.

There, leaning against the big tree in the yard and carrying two boxes of banana milk, was Park Jinwoo.

“Holy shit,” said Bin aloud. “Is that Park Jinwoo?”

Minhyuk turned on his heel and fled back down the hallway.

He was gone before Bin even realized what was happening. “Hey, wait,” he called after him, but Minhyuk just kept on going. Bin went after him, first glancing back to make sure the Grant captain hadn't seen them.

He went against the stream of students, trying to find Minhyuk, who'd vanished. Where was that stupid rock?

He spotted some girls up ahead looking back with worried faces, and sped up. Bin found Minhyuk sitting on the floor with his knees up at the end of a line of lockers, right in front of the girls’ bathroom.

Bin dropped to his haunches next to him. “Hey,” he said. “You okay?”

Minhyuk turned big, panicked eyes on him. “He's here,” he said.

“Yeah, I saw him,” said Bin. He knew who _he_ was. “Why are you freaking out? He's probably not here because of you.”

“He is,” said Minhyuk immediately. “He came to see me. Me, Bin.”

“How do you know that?” asked Bin, lost. “I thought you said he didn't say anything to you.”

Minhyuk threw Bin a sidelong glance. “He maybe did say something,” he mumbled.

“ _What_?” Bin almost yelled. And Minhyuk didn't tell him? “What kind of something?”

“Just… stuff,” mumbled Minhyuk. His ears were getting cherry red, and it'd spread around his face soon.

“Tell me,” said Bin grimly. “Everything.”

Minhyuk stared off into empty space. “He did ask about you, and why you wanted to talk to Lee Dongmin,” he said finally. “And then he said good luck for the game. And then…”

“And then?” Bin prompted eagerly. He needed to know. If he was going to be a hopeless blockhead with Dongmin, at least his best friend should snag _his_ crush.

“And then I said something dumb,” said Minhyuk, still staring at nothing. He was probably reliving the previous night. “I think I offered to pay for the bandaid he gave me? I don’t exactly remember. He laughed. But it wasn't a mean laugh, you know? Like he wasn't making fun of me. He was just laughing.”

He was so, so gone. Bin wondered if he was like this when he talked about Dongmin. Probably. Probably worse.

“Then he said I was a good player, and a good captain,” continued Minhyuk. “And I think he meant it. He really thinks I am.”

“You are, but that's not important,” said Bin dismissively. He needed the juicy details. Damn, when did he turn into another Sanha? “What happened after that?”

“And then he said they talk about us at Grant,” said Minhyuk. “And I was like, I know. And then he… he said… none of the rumors ever mention if I'm—if I'm dating someone.”

“Holy shit,” said Bin. That was a good line. He wished he'd used it with Dongmin.

“Yeah,” said Minhyuk, and by now his entire face was red. He looked like a pretty cherry tomato.

“And what did you say?” asked Bin, fighting the urge to shake Minhyuk by the collar. “Did you tell him you were single?”

“I blanked,” said Minhyuk. “I don't know what I said. But I must've told him I was single ’cause then he asked me if I'd be interested in dating.”

Bin squealed. The sound was out before he could stop himself. “Interested in dating him?” he asked excitedly. “He wanted to know if you'd date him?”

“I don't know,” said Minhyuk, half-groan, half-whine. “At that time I didn't realize what he was saying. I was so stupid, Bin.” He turned to him, eyes all big with regret. “I said I'd date if I found someone I liked.”

Bin stared at him. Was Minhyuk joking? He had to be joking. “Please tell me you're joking,” he said aloud.

Minhyuk just groaned and dropped his head.

“And then?” asked Bin. “What did he say after that?”

“Nothing,” said Minhyuk, head still down. “He was just like, cool. And then you and Lee Dongmin came back.”

“And that was it?” demanded Bin.

“That was it,” mumbled Minhyuk.

Bin took a deep, calming sigh. It didn't work. He couldn't believe his best friend hid such important info from him! And he would've kept hiding it from him if Park Jinwoo hadn't shown up with banana milk.

“Did you at least say sorry for hitting him?” asked Bin.

Minhyuk turned to him with a horrified look. “No,” he whispered.

“Well now's your chance,” said Bin. He grabbed Minhyuk and hauled him to his feet.

“No,” said Minhyuk desperately, digging his heels into the floor. “I can't face him.”

“Oh yes you can,” said Bin, dragging him forward. “If I could talk to Dongmin after breaking his nose, you can talk to Park Jinwoo after he literally asked you out.”

“I didn't bring any flowers or chocolate or anything,” said Minhyuk.

“He brought banana milk,” said Bin. “That's good enough.”

Minhyuk fought hard, but Bin was too strong. People were staring as Bin literally dragged Minhyuk forward, first by his arm, and then by locking his arms around his waist.

“Let me go,” said Minhyuk, struggling as they went down the front steps. “This is assault. I'll kick you off the team, I swear I will—”

Bin spun him around, and Minhyuk went still. The Jinwoo Effect. It actually could be useful.

He looked over Minhyuk’s shoulder. Jinwoo was still leaning against the tree, casual as ever, ignoring all the stares he was getting. He stuck out like a sore thumb, a spot of blue in a sea of red uniforms. He was looking around, and when he spotted the two of them he broke into a huge smile.

“Oh, my god,” groaned Minhyuk.

Jinwoo straightened and started walking towards them. Bin cautiously let go of Minhyuk, and Minhyuk didn't try to run.

“Hey,” said Jinwoo, smiling. “Nice to see you again, Moon Bin.”

“You too,” said Bin, looking Jinwoo over. He'd never really cared before, but if this guy was gonna date his best friend he had to be good enough. Jinwoo was kinda handsome—not Dongmin level, _obviously_ , but good enough—and his smile was nice. He looked sturdy even though he was short, but Bin was pretty sure he'd be able to beat him up if he had to. Minhyuk could probably take him too. That made Bin feel good.

“Hey,” said Jinwoo, now looking right at Minhyuk. “Sorry I just turned up like this. I didn't know how to contact you.”

“It's fine,” burst out Minhyuk, before Bin could even think of stepping in. “It's okay. Hello.”

Jinwoo smiled even wider at that, and for a second Bin was worried Minhyuk might actually get a heart attack. And then, slowly, Minhyuk smiled back.

“I hope banana is okay,” said Jinwoo, hefting the cartons.

“Banana's great,” said Minhyuk. “I love banana. Thanks.”

“No problem,” said Jinwoo. He glanced around and then asked, “Is it okay if I walk with you awhile? I wanna talk to you alone. No offense, Moon Bin.”

“None taken,” said Bin, grinning madly. He'd never seen Minhyuk like this, so totally lovesick over someone. And it was the Grant baseball captain! Bin would remember this forever, and he’d make sure Minhyuk would too.

“Yeah, sure,” said Minhyuk. He was smiling so shyly it was gross.

“Great,” said Jinwoo, eyes crescenting as he smiled. He looked at Bin and said, “Catch you later. Good luck for the game tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” said Bin. He wasn’t gonna say good luck back, Grant were still the opposition.

Though judging from the big heart eyes Minhyuk was shooting, no longer the enemy.

The two captains walked off, and Bin watched them (along with a hundred other students, all staring shamelessly). He felt happy for Minhyuk, of course, but kind of jealous. He was bursting with questions. How was Jinwoo so bold? How did he just walk up to Minhyuk with banana milk? Could he teach Bin? Did Dongmin even like banana milk?

A voice interrupted Bin’s thoughts. A voice he’d memorized pretty quickly, softly saying, “Hey.”

Bin froze. Then he forced himself to calm down, and turned around.

Dongmin smiled, and any thoughts of being calm flew out of Bin’s head.

He looked amazing, like he always did, but totally different from how he’d been in the park. Bin had kind of expected Dongmin’s uniform to be perfect and prim, just because it was Dongmin, but his tie was loose and his shirt was rumpled and untucked. His hair was messy, and not in that way people styled on purpose, but in that way your hair just got after a long day at school.

He didn’t look perfect. He looked even better.

“Hey,” Bin managed to echo. He forced himself to get a grip, and asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Came with Jinwoo,” said Dongmin, still smiling. “He wanted some company, just in case.”

“We wouldn’t have tried to beat him up, you know,” said Bin, grinning.

Dongmin laughed. “Not because of that,” he said. “In case Minhyuk didn’t wanna see him. He would’ve cried the whole way home, he’s such a pile of mush.”

Bin thought about Minhyuk and his lovey-dovey look, and said, “He’s not the only one.”

“Do you think it’ll work out?” asked Dongmin. “I think Jinwoo really likes him.”

“They’ll be fine,” said Bin. If Minhyuk ever got over the intense stupidity that took over him whenever he was in the same area as Jinwoo, anyway. He put the thought away and focused on something more important. “You’ve been here all this time?” he asked.

“Yeah, I came with Jinwoo,” said Dongmin.

“I didn’t see you,” said Bin. “Were you hiding behind a bush or something?”

He said it as a joke, but Dongmin blushed bright pink and looked away. Bin burst into laughter.

“You’re serious?” he asked, still laughing. “You were hiding behind a bush?”

“Look, Jinwoo might’ve been okay with everyone staring at him like he had a second head, but I’m not,” said Dongmin, still pink. It was adorable.

“Okay, makes sense,” said Bin, still chuckling. He took a quick glance around and, yep, students were staring at Dongmin like he had a second head. They weren’t used to seeing Grant students at Hanjung. Or maybe it was because Dongmin was literally the most beautiful person in the galaxy. That might’ve been it too.

“Where are you going now?” asked Dongmin. “Home?”

“To practice,” said Bin. “Game’s tomorrow, remember?”

“How could I forget?” asked Dongmin with a tired groan. “It’s the only thing anyone even talks about in our school.”

“Looks like our schools aren’t too different after all,” said Bin with a grin. “Come on, I’m heading to our practice ground. You can come with. Unless you wanna stand here and keep getting stared at?”

“Definitely not,” said Dongmin, grinning back. “Lead the way.”

They walked together, close enough to say side by side. Bin’s heart was pattering in his chest, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was actually really nice, just walking with Dongmin like that.

They walked in silence for awhile, until Dongmin said, “I’m glad I got you alone. I wanted to give you something.”

He sounded… nervous. Bin sneaked a glance at him and saw that Dongmin was definitely nervous. It set the pattering off faster. “What is it?” he asked.

Dongmin stopped walking, and Bin did too. There was one long moment where they just stood like that, looking at each other, and then Dongmin broke eye-contact to rifle through his bag.

He found what he wanted a few seconds later, which was lucky because Bin was pretty sure his heart would’ve given out if he’d had to wait any longer. It was a small black paper bag, barely bigger than a baseball. Bin took it, careful that their fingers didn’t touch. He’d explode for sure if they did.

The bag wasn’t very heavy. Bin looked at Dongmin, but Dongmin wasn’t looking back, busy staring at the sky. More curious than ever, Bin opened the bag.

There were candies inside.

Bin pulled one out. He looked up at Dongmin. He didn’t know what to say.

“As a thank you,” said Dongmin, finally looking at Bin. He was red up to the ears. “Because you, uh, the chocolate and, uh, yeah.”

“Those were apology flowers,” said Bin stupidly. Damn, and Minhyuk thought he was dumb around his crush?

“Yeah, and this is thank you candy,” said Dongmin. He shifted uncomfortably, shuffling his feet. He looked one second away from just straight-up fleeing.

Bin just stared. Dongmin had given him candy. _Dongmin_ had given _Bin_ candy. Thank you candy. Was that a thing? Did people just give candy as a thank you for flowers given as a sorry?

Or did, maybe, possibly, was there just the slightest, smallest chance that Dongmin gave the candy for the same secret reason Bin had given the flowers?

“You know,” said Bin slowly, after what felt like hours of his brain whirring, “if I take these from you, I’m gonna have to give you something back. As a thank you. Is that okay?” In his chest it felt like his heart had stopped beating, waiting on edge for the answer.

Dongmin stared at Bin, blank. And then, slowly, a sweet, shy smile bloomed on his face. “Yeah,” he said. “That’s okay. I’d—I’d like that.”

“Okay,” said Bin, heart racing. He felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him. “I’d like that too.”

Dongmin nodded, still smiling that smile that made Bin feel like he was floating. “I have to go to practice,” he said. “See you at the game tomorrow, Bin.”

Hearing Dongmin say his name automatically put a huge smile on Bin’s face. “Yeah,” he said, beaming. “Good luck, Dongmin.”

“You too,” said Dongmin, looking off-balance.

He turned to leave and tripped over his own feet, stumbling. Bin burst out laughing before he could stop himself. Dongmin shot him a look, but there was a smile there too, and then he straightened and rolled his shoulders and walked off, back straight.

Bin watched him go, grinning the entire time. Then he unwrapped one of the candies and popped it into his mouth.

Grape. His new favorite flavor.

 

°•°•°•

 

Bin tried very hard to keep the smile off his face. He fought to keep his eyes fixed forward, but it was impossible. His gaze flicked down the line, and he caught Dongmin facing forward, smile breaking out on his face. Automatically Bin felt his own jump to his lips, and Dongmin must’ve noticed because he made eye-contact with Bin, and then they were both smiling openly.

And then the two teams walked off the field, lines moving in opposite directions.

The crowd was rowdy, spirits high. It was a rematch with their hated rivals, after all. Grant students in the stands had been yelling and cheering even before the players had lined up, and the Hanjung students had started up a rather vulgar chant about Grant’s team before the umpire had made them shut up. It was an emotional, tense game.

Bin felt like he was walking on clouds.

“Who’s batting first?” he asked. He hadn’t heard a single thing the captains had said while they were out there. Dongmin had that effect on him.

“We are,” said Minhyuk. He looked preoccupied, and tense. It was a big game, after all.

“Right,” said Bin, blood pumping at the thought of getting to go up against Dongmin. Last time he’d gotten two strikes and then hit the ball at his face. This time Bin was going to impress him.

“Come on, dude, focus,” said Junhui, Hanjung’s pitcher. “You’re—hey, what’s _he_ doing here?”

 _He_ was Jinwoo, jogging up to Hanjung’s dugout. “Relax, I come in peace,” he said, grinning, catching the players’ looks. “I just wanna talk to Minhyuk.”

Immediately all the looks swung to Minhyuk. He cleared his throat, and said, “Sure,” and walked over to Jinwoo.

They started talking. They were a bit too far to hear, but definitely close enough to see. All the Hanjung players were watching the two captains like hawks. Bin wondered if Minhyuk knew that. If he did, he definitely didn’t care, because mid-conversation he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jinwoo’s cheek.

Someone in the dugout gasped. It might’ve been Bin. When did Minhyuk start doing things like _that_?

Jinwoo grinned bright like a bulb, and took off one of his mitts to give Minhyuk’s hand a brief squeeze. And then he was jogging away and back to the Grant dugout.

Minhyuk turned back to his team and found them all staring at him. “What?” he said defiantly, but Bin imagined his ears sticking out of the baseball cap were red. “Focus on the game! Bin, you’re up.”

“Yes, captain,” said Bin, grinning as he put his helmet on. He’d definitely make sure Minhyuk never forgot this.

The sunshine was warm but not hot on Bin’s skin as he walked up to home base. He stretched, rolling his shoulders, and shook his limbs loose.

Dongmin walked out to the pitcher’s mound.

Bin smiled to himself. Dongmin really did look amazing in the baseball uniform. But now it was Bin’s turn to impress. He wasn’t going to let himself look like a loser in front of Dongmin, not again.

So he dropped into ready stance, and waited.

Dongmin threw his first pitch. It went a clear foot over Bin’s head.

Weird. Dongmin had been super accurate the last time he’d pitched to Bin. Still, Bin didn’t drop his guard. He had to stay focused.

The second pitch went so wide Jinwoo barely got a hand to it.

Now Bin was getting a little worried. Was Dongmin alright? It wasn’t that hot, but maybe he wasn’t used to the sunshine. He used to be a debate nerd, after all. Should Bin go and check if he was okay?

The umpire called for the next pitch, and Bin again got into position. After this one. He’d go check on Dongmin after this one.

Dongmin threw the ball.

It crashed into Bin’s helmet.

The impact sent Bin sprawling onto his back. He hit the ground hard, but it was nothing compared to the ache in the side of his head.

A big, familiar face entered view, sick with worry. “Holy shit,” said Jinwoo. “Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay. Minhyuk is gonna be so upset—”

Jinwoo was unceremoniously shoved aside, and now another face hovered over Bin’s, a face he was much happier to see.

“Oh, my god,” said Dongmin, voice dripping with worry. “I’m so, so sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you get up? Oh, shit, Bin, I swear, I was just so nervous, I’m so sorry…”

Bin just blinked up at him. He felt dazed, and he didn’t know if it was because of the baseball to the side of his head or Dongmin’s face so close to his.

“You’re beautiful,” said Bin without thinking. “One day I swear I’m gonna kiss you.”

Dongmin stared at him, and then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Bin’s.

The crowd went wild. Or maybe they didn’t. Maybe it was just Bin’s own heart, cheering in happiness. It was magical, kissing Dongmin. It was like all the times he’d won a game, all that euphoria and excitement, all rolled up and squeezed into that moment.

Dongmin finally lifted his head, but he didn’t move away. The sound of the crowd was nothing more than a buzz in Bin’s ears, the pain in his head gone. All he could focus on was Dongmin.

“Damn it, can’t you kids just play baseball for once?”

The umpire was standing there, looking down at them, exasperated. Bin giggled, and Dongmin laughed, a big, beautiful sound. Dongmin got up first, and helped Bin up to his feet. “Are you okay?” he asked, brushing dust off his shoulders.

“Never been better,” said Bin, and he meant it. He felt like he was walking on clouds.

“Okay,” said Dongmin, smiling.

“You know I’m gonna have to give you one of those back,” said Bin, trying to get Dongmin pink and adorable again. “It’s only fair.”

Dongmin grinned devilishly. “Looking forward to it.”

Bin fumbled for words, trying to think of a comeback and failing miserably. Dongmin only smirked and went back to the pitcher’s mound. With Dongmin gone, Bin was able to return to his senses, and he looked around, gathering himself.

The umpire asked Bin if he needed to get checked out, but Bin brushed him off, ready to get back to the game. Jinwoo was jogging back to the home base from the Hanjung dugout, where he’d probably gone to assure Minhyuk that Bin wasn’t dead. Bin spotted Sanha in the crowd, jumping up and down and shaking some Grant kid by the collar. By the pained look on the Grant student’s face, the kid was screeching. The pretty blond in the Grant dugout, the one who didn’t play, was also freaking out, bouncing up and down. Everyone seemed to be freaking out, actually.

Almost everyone. Bin turned his attention back to the pitcher’s mound. Dongmin was looking at him, dark eyes intense and focused. Bin locked gazes with him, and grinned and nodded.

Bin got into position, ready for the next pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beanball - a pitch thrown at a batter's head
> 
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really going to write an entire fic on information gathered through a few episodes of Big Windup? Yes. Yes I am. 
> 
> Had this idea since Eunwoo and Bin did the opening pitch for LG Twins, way back when. Have it now, for Valentine's ^^
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://alette-stars.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alette_star) if you want to talk~ I also have a [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/alette_star)!
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed 💜


End file.
